The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for promptly searching for and extracting data from a file to be searched, such as a CSV file (Comma Separated Value File) with a large file size.
Outputting the searched data from a database as a CSV file is generally performed. Conventionally, when using the data as a CSV file, it has been general to handle a database with at most around several hundred KB.
Thus, conventionally, when using the data of the CSV file, since the result accumulated from the database beforehand is used as the content of the data, there is a premise that the size of the file should be around several KB.
However, in the case of a recent large DWH which handles a several-GB unit of data, the accumulated CSV file itself is a gigantic file of several hundred MB, and it takes a long time to search for and extract data.